peace,love,and guns
by ilovethetwilightsagagradof2018
Summary: kellypov i got a call from NCIS  they asked me to be on my fathers team. i'm exited!  He talks about them all the time. this is going to be interesting!
1. preview

_**Preface**_

Disclaimer- I don't own NCIS

**GPOV**

I was on my way to the airport to get the new agent. Director Vance wouldn't tell me who she was. All I know is when we both get back we'll have to get settled. We get to have a bigger area for us to work in. ( a/n have no clue where the place detectives work) I was finally at the airport to pick her up. I got my sign that said NCIS on it. When I got inside my daughter. I held up my sign and she ran and hugged me. She said, "Dad, I'm your new agent."

**MPOV**

When I got to work there was a new desk set up, and there was a sign that said WELCOME SPECIAL AGENT GIBBS. Why would Gibbs need to get welcomed? He came back a while ago.

Then Tony and Ziva walked in and asked "why are they welcoming Gibbs again?"

Gibbs walked in and said "its not for me." A girl walked I with Red hair, light blue eyes, and she looked a lot like Gibbs. She said " Hi, I'm Kelly Gibbs. I'm the new agent. I'll be working with you."


	2. Corporal Lacombe?

**KPOV**

I walked in and I see Tony my dad's friend. I didn't know he was on my dad's team. I also saw Ziva my best friend and roommate. The other one must be McGee.

Ziva came over and hugged me.

"Are you the new member?" she asked.

"Yes" was all I got out before Tony's phone rang, I noticed dad was out of the room.

"Geer up! We've got a case. Hey Kelly do you have your badge and stuff" Dad must've called Tony.

"Yes" I said.

We were walking toward when McGee asked, "Hey Ziva, how do you know Kelly" I know that he looked familiar. He's Sarah's brother!

I go to college with her. We both hate cheerleading. I don't know why it's called a sport. They dance in girly low cut outfits. Our cheerleaders at our school think they're so much better that everyone else.

I must've missed Ziva's answer. All I heard was two 'ohhhhhhhhhs' coming from Tony and McGee.

We drove to the crime seen. I had to observe the whole time. It stunk! Their where to victims Corporal Lacombe and Corporal Taylor.

Ducky the doctor walked on seen in a tux. He spent the night at the opera.

When we got back Ziva called the hospital. Dad went to see Ducky, while Tony and McGee went down to the forensic scientist's lab.

I haven't met her yet.

**TPOV**

We got to Abby's lab and set the evidence down. I was spacing out the whole time until I saw a ring, it said Still Water High School.

I took the ring out of Abby's hand and explained that this ring had the name of the high school that Gibbs graduated from.

A.N. I sooooo sorry I haven't written in a really long time! There was a death in my family and my computer messed up my original chapter. But the next chapter is going to be much better I promise!

Luv,

I.W.


	3. Ethan DiNozzo?

A.N./ I'm sorry I haven't written sooner! I have decided not to copy specific episodes and to make my own!

**Victims P.O.V./VPOV**

"Sun be careful at school today." Said mom. She never tells me that. I turned off the computer. Mom had to get to sleep and I had to go to school. I grabbed my bag and met Grandpa in the car.

She dropped me off at the corner. It was a couple of blocks from school and she was running late so I made her stop there.

I started to walk, when someone grabbed me from behind. I couldn't use the tricks my dad taught me, because they hit me with something. I woke up in the hospital hours later.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Yay! You're awake. Honey we need to know your name. Oh, and your in the hospital." Asked the nurse.

"My name is Ethan DiNozzo. My mom is... I can't remember, but I know who my brother is. Can I call him?" I asked. Mad, because I can't remember!

"Sure. Don't move, you've broken most of your ribs, you have a broken leg, well I'll tell you the rest when a family member comes." She said as she handed me the phone, "Also, the police need a statement."

"Um, tell them N.C.I.S. will handle it." I said.

I memorized my brother's number my heart. Dad adopted me and Tony was the only one I could talk to. He found my mom for me. He is amazing.

I dialed the number. It only rang once.

Tony: Hey, how's it goin' little bro?

Ethan: Fine but can you come to Sanford. I was attacked on the way to school, and I think it was on purpose. The police have already taken pictures. You and the team just need to come. Oh, and I can't remember anything.

Tony: We'll be there in say ten minutes. Bye

Ethan: Bye

**TONYPOV**

"Boss, we got a case." I said.

"Now do we Tony?" he asked.

" Well that is if you want to take it." I said. Now he's going to be mad the rest of the day great Tony, just great.

"What is the case?" he asked.

"My brother was beaten on the way to school. He has knifes with him at all times and he can't remember anything. His mother deals with sensitive material in the Navy."

"Grab your gear!"

A.N./ Short I know, but I'm really tired. I have a lot to do tomorrow. I'm moving into a different room! I'll write soon.


End file.
